


You're just different now (And there's nothing wrong with that)

by Singasongandneverstop



Series: What if there was no HYDRA-mole? [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN WRITE THEM BEING HAPPY, F/M, I'm Skyeward trash, OH LOOK ANOTHER AU, Skyeward - Freeform, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post: http://heart-knows-no-shame.tumblr.com/post/118357297253/so-in-the-3-episodes-following-2x10-theres-no<br/>An AU from 2x11 where Ward never was a HYDRA mole, still is with the team and is still being Skye's S.O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just different now (And there's nothing wrong with that)

Grant can feel his anger spike as he listens to the others argue in front of Skye’s cell. He hears May tell Mack to remember his rank, and he rolls his eyes. Then, the ground begins to shake, and he grabs onto a table in order to steady himself. His eyes meet Skye’s, and there is a silent understanding passing between them as the tremors slowly weaken.

The others leave, and he remains behind. Skye moves away when he approaches the quarantined area. “You won’t hurt me.” He says softly as he pressed his hand against the glass. She does the same thing, and he sees how wet her eyes are as she looks up at him. “You don’t know that, Ward.”

“I think I’ve been through worse.” A weak smile covers his face as he looks at her. “Get some rest. I’ll be back later, okay?” The nod she gives him is barely there, but he knows he’ll be back down there. He waits with leaving until she is back in the bed, and then he walks to his bunk, seeing as he is in need of some sleep as well.  
He meets May in the stairs. “I don’t like seeing her locked up like this, either.” She says, and Grant nods. “Whatever happened to her down there in that temple, I don’t think there’s anything we can do about it.” May nods. “I think so too,” She says, before walking in the direction of Coulson’s office.

Grant makes his way to his bunk, and collapses onto the bed. He’s asleep within seconds, and wakes what only feels like moments later, when there’s a crash next to him. He opens his eyes, only to see his nightlamp crushed on the floor. He’s out of bed in less than two seconds, and sprints down to the quarantine area, completely ignoring FitzSimmon’s shouts that he needs to get to safety. His hand slams against the button to the door, and he runs inside, only to grab Skye’s shoulders.

“Skye! Skye!” She can hear someone call her name, and slowly opens her eyes. “Skye!” Her eyes widen when she realizes Grant is holding her. “Skye…” She whimpers for a moment as she realizes he is holding her close. “You shouldn’t be in here,” She says, leaning against him. “I-I’m in quarantine for a reason.”  
Grant nods. “I know that. But they’re locking you up like an animal, and it isn’t right. I don’t think there’s anything we can do with what happened to you down there in the temple.” He presses his lips to her forehead as he helps her up on the bed while holding onto her.  
Skye begins to cry silently when she hears what Grant says. Her arms wrap themselves automatically around him, and she buries her face in his neck. “There is something very wrong with me.” She looks up when she feels him shift, and their eyes meet again. “No,” He says softly. “You… You’re just different now, and there’s nothing wrong with that. We just need to find out how to work with it.”

 

He holds her in his arms until he’s sure she’s calmed down, and then sees Coulson standing behind the glass door. He opens his mouth, but Grant shakes his head. Now is not the time. Skye is asleep in his arms, and he pulls the blanket over her. “Sleep tight,” He whispers as he kisses her forehead.

He meets Skye a day later in the stairs, and he almost frowns at the sight. “You’re out already?” She nods, and he leans in when she takes a step closer. “Fitz changed the results from the new blood samples with the old ones. The new ones were completely different.” She swallows, and he pales.  
Every single one of his instincts tells him to pull her in for a hug, but he lets her go. “Get some sleep,” He says, “I have a feeling we’ll need to start training soon.” The smile that covers her face almost makes his heart skip a beat.

He meets her again in the gym two days after their encounter in the stairs. He’s taking out his energy on a boxing bag, and doesn’t notice her until he sees her in the corner of his eye. “Hey.” He smiles at her. “Hadn’t thought you’d actually show up today.” She smiles at him, and walks over to the boxing bag. 

“I kind of realized that compared with quarantine, training is heaven.” They both laugh at that, and she grabs her gear, when she feels his hand wrap around her wrist. She looks up at him, and he tugs her a little closer. “You can trust me.” He says softly. “I don’t know what Coulson and the other think they’re doing, but you can trust me with your powers.” She nods, almost too overwhelmed to reply.

He kisses her softly, tenderly, as he cups her face, and they both moan softly against each other’s lips. Grant opens his mouth when he pulls away, as if to say something, but Skye stops him. “I know,” She says softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
